kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Youth Rebellion
The Youth Rebellion clearly known as The Ex Rebellion was a large-scale revolt by the a concentrated group of 8-10 year old children against the Kid Titans of Demoral in 1982. ''Prior to the Rebellion It was started on February 3rd 1982, after the Titan Lockdown of Atlantic City, New Jersey when multiple kids began losing their parents to the Kid Titans of Demoral under the laws of the Council to be thrown into the Adult Pits, with whom they shared their parents would never be able to hold their children again. The overwhelming stress and pressure conducted by the ruthless kid Titans of Demoral, an unidentified girl only known as Leader Aeris, had refused to allow her parents to be taken from her, but she was immediately overpowered by the Titans and as punishment for defiance against against the Council and, was forced to watch her parents and baby brother get tossed into the Adult Pits. Enraged, by this act of aggression caused by the KTD who eventually left Atlantic City following the removal of adults from within the city limits, Leader Aeris, gathered a large concentrated group of kids inside her basement, where she convinced all of the children who had their parents taken from them, to join her in a rebellion against the Kid Titans of Demoral, where by February 4th, 1982, she had been able to raise a grand total of about 2,000 kids who were eager to join the rebellion in order to stop the Kid Titans of Demoral's wicked ways, that had been going on non stop since 1950. However, Leader Arise came up with an idea to instead attack the homeland of the Kid Titans of Demoral as doing so would completely scare the KTD as no other rebellion or event has ever occured within New York, since the Legion Wars ended in 1953, and if they were able to conduct one victory against a Titan City, they could gather support from other kids within Titan Territories including the homeland itself in order to join their cause in their rebellion. On the morning of February 5th, Leader Arise attacked a Titan airfield in Ruthus, New Jersey, and claimed a large quantity of L.O.N.G S.H.O.T Aircraft, where they were able to use this in order to travel to New York, where they attacked the Port that they landed in, and spreaded through the countryside while on the march towards the city of Albany from the East. ''The Rebellion In an effort to exact revenge, the newly established Youth Federation, attacked several Titan outposts all around Albany, Upstate New York including multiple rail lines which housed vehicles that were being sent from Titan Motors Industries in order to prevent war supplies from reaching anywhere to any of the nearby KTD Treehouses in the area, before officially overrunning the KTD presence within Albany and claiming the city as their first official foothold in the KTD homeland, where Leader Arise planned to use this city in order to punch the Youth Rebellion straight towards New York City. This act of aggression would officially begin the Youth Rebellion by February 5th, 1982. As this rebellions Invasion occured, the fall of Albany would then go noticed by the KTD Supreme Leader, Numbuh 30, where it quickly escalated into a large conflict between the the Youth Federation and Kid Titans of Demoral, as KTD operatives send operatives to block the Youth Federation from reaching Yorkus Highway, which served as the major road from Northern Upstate New York, towards New York City. At first the Youth Federation, under the leadership of Leader Aeris, had managed to attack and completely destroy several Titan Rigs all around the countryside outside Albany New York while at the same time, even stunning several of the Rig's guards as a form of payback for the way the Titans had stunned their parents days ago. The Kid Titans of Demoral by February 15th, 1982, had managed to lock down all of Upstate New York eventually preventing Candy, soda, and any other children resources from reaching Albany, eventually cutting off the entire city from the rest of Upstate New York, this forced the Youth Federation to eat nothing but Healthy vegetables and drink nothing but Water and juice, from the stores all around Albany. Leader Aeris, at one point led a charge into a heavy hail of KTD fortifications but was forced to turn around back to Albany after many kids were stunned and had to be moved back into the city in order to recover. On February 24th, the Titans Invaded the city and began to lay waste to the homes of the Youth Federation, by trashing the insides and literally destroying all family photos and evidence of their parents, this would further fuel the anger of Leader Aeris and the rest of the Youth Federation. A day after the destruction of multiple rooms around the Homes of the Youth Federation, Leader Aeris lead a vengeful attack against the KTD Motor-port located on the outskirts of Albany, and destroyed every vehicle in the park, including stunning several Operatives out of anger, these antics would only escalate Numbuh 30's anger into forcing drastic measures on what she considered to be the Savage Youth Federation. On February 28th, 1982, the Titan's began to shell Albany with Rail Guns from the surviving railroad tracks that were located within the countryside, while H.O.R.N.E.T's eventually arrived in the city and with a newly developed upgrade were able to land and attack the city as if they were walking tanks, this event along with the tightening on KTD Operatives coming from the south, eventually forced the Youth Federation into panic, forcing over a hundred of them to just drow their weapons and run. Albany was reduced to ruin, mostly by the Grounded H.O.R.N.E.T's, who's crews were ordered by Numbuh 30 to destroy all resource buildings all around Albany, such as Supermarkets, Arcade Shops, and Fast Food chains. Leader Aeris had managed to regroup her fellow Operatives despite the panic, and take refugee in the basement of her home, while others attempted to fight off the rampaging H.O.R.N.E.T's on the streets. As the KTD started to overrun Albany from all directions, Leader Aeris decided to launch one last attack against the KTD, and once again arose from the basement near the ruins of her house where she once lived. In one constant attack the Youth Federation launched a full out attack against a KTD Armored patrol, and literally push back the KTD Invaders to Albany Train Station located just 3 miles from the cities suburbs. Numbuh 30, eventually losing her patience on the Rebellion, eventually ordered the continuous shelling of Albany from the R.A.I.L G.U.N.S, and the return of the H.O.R.N.E.T's where the city of Albany was eventually reduced to a Wasteland. Leader Aeris, and her group eventually encountered one of the H.O.R.N.E.T's and was able to destroy one of them, but Leader Aeris was eventually stunned by a Sniper on one of the roof tops, where her group had managed to drag her underground into the sewers as the Titans overran the rest of Albany, literally ending the 4 week Youth Rebellion on March 7th, 1982. Post Rebellion Trivia *''The Youth Rebellion, was the second major event in the history of the Kid Titans of Demoral, in which their own organization would have to quell a rebellion of kids, instead of Teens or adults, the first being the Insurrection of 1954... *''The Youth Rebellion, was the first event in which the Kid Titans of Demoral introduced a newly upgraded H.O.R.N.E.T for ground mobile demolishing operations...'' Category:Canon Events Category:1982 Category:Youth Rebellion